


Long Distance Calls

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: A regular call between Kat and Adena turns into something more.





	Long Distance Calls

Contrary to what most people would think, to what she was sure Jane and Sutton would believe once she told them, it was not Kat’s intention for her call with Adena to end up in an orgasm...or two. It just happened.

Once Adena arrived home after being deported, they started their constant communication again. Kat did her best to pretend everything was OK. To pretend that being away from Adena wasn’t killing her. But every interaction reminded her she could have been there with Adena if she had been more brave.

The weight of distance hung between them, the uncertainty of not knowing when they would see each other was always a silent presence during their calls, but Adena’s soft eyes looking back at her from the iPhone’s screen helped ease the pain.

Adena always knew when something was troubling Kat. And even though Kat loved the whispered “Kat, talk to me,” the understanding smiles and the promises of a future together, the heaviness of it all was sometimes too much to bear. So, she used any topic she could to disperse attention from herself.

She gossiped to Adena about Sutton’s relationship problems and Jane’s articles. She told her about the things she saw everyday on the streets of New York, and about how great her work was going. Adena would send her pictures of home, of the streets she had left as a teenager and the house that saw her grow up.

That day their call seemed like any other, they talked about the usual safe topics. Kat only interrupting once in a while to ask Adena to teach her some French or Farsi. From time to time they would fall silent. Enjoying the opportunity to share a moment, to look at each other knowing that, even in the distance, their relationship keep getting stronger.

Kat isn’t one to stay quiet for long though. And Adena's ability to lower her defenses make Kat blurt out things only meant for herself more often than not. That's why in Kat’s opinion nobody can blame her for the breathless tone in her voice when she blurts out “I wish I could kiss you right now.”

A perfect raised eyebrow is the only reaction. Soon a smirk starts appearing too, and Kat is so lost in her staring she almost misses Adena’s playful words. 

“Ummm...? Only kiss?”

It’s Kat’s turn then to bit her lip, not out of hesitation, although there’s some, but in a sheer attempt to control her imagination.

“Well, I’m sure...I’m sure I could think of a couple more things to do.”

“I’m sure you can,” Adena answers, getting up from the couch she was sitting at and moving towards the bed.

“Why don’t you tell me about them?”

“I...ok..yeah. I can do that. I can totally do that.”

Kat wants to kick herself at how unsure she sounds. She does want to tell Adena all the things she wants to do to her. And is not like this is her first time doing something like this. She usually prefers sexts, messages are so much easier, but this is Adena, and if there is someone that makes Kat want to try all different kind of things, that's her.

Adena’s calm voice breaks Kat from her thoughts. “Kat, we don’t have too,” and her eyes are as warm and understanding as always. Like the day of their goodbye at the airport. “It’s just an idea, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No!” she hurries to let out. “No, it’s fine. I’m good. I want to do it Adena. I just need a second.”

Adena smiles in return, but that’s enough to calm Kat’s racing heart. When Adena speaks next, she does it on the same tone that makes Kat feel completely safe, warm and protected.

“Well, I can tell you what I would like to do. How does that sound?”

“That sounds great,” Kat rushes out, allowing herself to sit more comfortably on the couch.

“Well, the first thing I want to do is make you scream my name.”

Brown eyes stare into Kat’s without a hint of hesitation, and a sharp intake of breath is the only answer she can muster.

“Our night at the airport was amazing, and I loved touching you that night, taking in every inch of your body. But I know the place limited our options and I want next time for you to let go as much as you want.”

After another sharp intake of breath Kat finally finds her voice, and her confidence.

“Oh yeah, what are you going to do to make me scream your name? I remember it being the other way around.”

The smirk that appears on Adena’s face at her words show she is ready to take on the challenge.

“Well, I can start with what I had planned to do to you when we woke up that morning at the airport.”

“Umm… What was it?”

“Well, you are already naked next to me. I can feel your body flush against mine and I’m instantly turned on. I’ve wanted you so much for so long I can’t help it. I start kissing your hands, because they are the only part of you I have access to. And I can’t help but move my body even closer to yours.”

“Oh, I remember that part actually happening. I’m dying to know what would come next.”

“Well, I turn around in your arms so I can touch your face and kiss you. A slow and deep kiss trying to show you all I feel for you. Then I ask you to turn around so I can kiss your neck and back.”

Kat gulps, the words “all I feel for you” resonating in her mind. She knows Adena has feelings for her. That much is obvious. But this is the closest she has come to hearing her saying it and she can’t stop her heart from fluttering in her chest.

She doesn’t have much time to dwell on it though. While Adena talks, Kat almost felts the ghost of her lips actually touching her. The couch is no longer comfortable and she moves around trying to find a good position. At the end, she decides to move to the bed too. She feels Adena following her every move, but never stop talking.

“I will push you down softly so you are laying on the bed. I will start tracing your body with my mouth. My weight on top of yours, my breast pressed against your back and my pussy against your ass.”

Kat almost drops her phone over Adena’s words. For some reason, she never pictured Adena saying...that specific word, which is silly. Like, what did Kat expect Adena to say “punani”? She recovers quickly from her surprise and focuses on finding a nice spot on the night stand to put her phone. She wants to have her hands free while still giving Adena a full view.

“That sounds really good, babe,” she says starting to lift her shirt.

“I know you would feel so good on top of me, holding my hands down over my head so I can’t turn around and switch places. You know it only makes me want you more when you tell me I can’t have it.” She finishes, while taking her sweatpants off and offering Adena a full view of her body in only her bra and panties. She can see the lust in the other woman’s eyes, staring at her half-naked body.

“I know you like to have your way, but this time you will wait and listen to me and only me. You are so sexy, I’m sure I won’t be able to hold back for long.”

“Ummmm...Please don’t hold back.”

Kat is almost embarrassed at the loud moan she let out, at the way her hands are gripping the sheets, and how her hips keep pushing against the mattress as the only source of relief, but she is too turned on to stop. It’s like Adena is reading her mind. OK, mind reading is not necessary to know what she wants to do next, but she still appreciates Adena mentioning it first.

“Why don’t you touch yourself Kat. Would you like to?”

“Fuck yes,” the words are barely out of her mouth before her hand starts traveling down. She is tempted to reach inside her panties right away, but decides to try to give Adena a show. The fact she knows being teased only makes things better later, is also a plus.

Her hand starts moving up and down her stomach and over her panties a few times. She is ready to go further, but seeing Adena biting her lip out of the corner of her eye makes her want to wait. “Tell me more, ‘Dena” she gasps out, her hand playing with the rim of her underwear while looking at Adena.

“I keep kissing your neck and holding your hands above your head, but you can’t stay still. You are moving your hips under me and it drives me crazy. Soon I’m rubbing myself against your ass and it feels so good.”

The mental image of Adena on top of her, moving her hips against hers, is enough to break the vestige of resolve Kat has holding onto. Soon she finds her fingers rubbing her clit; and her mouth moaning Adena’s name.

“So good I almost forget I want to focus on you and not me," Adena continues. "But then you start moving under me. Looking for more friction, calling my name and begging me to touch you. I can’t say no to that.”

“God, yes Adena. Please, please touch me.”

Adena lets out a moan herself at Kat’s words but doesn’t stop talking.

“I move away from you for a second and you immediately complain, so I lean back and whisper in your ear that you have to be patient.”

“Patience is not my best quality, babe” is the only thing Kat can get out between moans. 

Adena laughs and stops for a minute to enjoy the vision that is Kat sprawled on the bed. Her hair all over the place, her hand moving up and down inside her panties.

Kat wants to stop and look at Adena but keeping her eyes open is a fight. Her hand keeps working on her clit, a couple fingers teasing her entrance. Adena’s voice guiding her through the process has her on the verge of orgasm.

“Well, you will be patient this time. I’m going to push your hips up so I have better access to you. I can only imagine how wet you will be already.”

“Probably as wet as I am now.”

“Probably,” says Adena, licking her lips again.

“I will be on my knees right behind you, one of my hands caressing your back, my other hand slowly moving between your legs...”

“Fuck yes!”

Kat can hear Adena speaking in the background, but she is too far gone to pay attention to what the other woman is saying. She can barely focus on the movements of her hand. Soon she finds herself screaming Adena’s name. For what seems like hours, but are only seconds, everything around her disappears

When Kat opens her eyes again she can see the satisfied smirk on Adena’s face. In that moment, but not for the first time, Kat wishes so much to have Adena right next to her. She wants to erase the smug grin off her face with a kiss.

The next morning, when Sutton texts Kat asking if she wants a coffee, Kat can’t resist. “No, no coffee for me. And Sutton, you were right. It definitely was the takeaway.”

The reply takes longer than expected. When it finally comes, in their shared chat with Jane, Kat is not disappointed.

“Whaaaat! Tell us everything you slut.”


End file.
